A Summer With You
by MetallicBlueFrog
Summary: A/N: I'm sorry but this story is on hold. I'm not discontinuing it, but I need some time to get back into the anime world from my K-pop people, so please wait patiently for updates. Gomen! *bows*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HEY HEY!!! Thisistheonetheonly... MetallicBlueFrog! (Boy, do I think highly of myself or what? JK!) Honestly, I wanted this to be a oneshot, but I have so much I want to put in this story, so it's gonna have to be a story with chapters. It kinda sucks really cuz I really wanted to write a oneshot for once. ... Dah well! Hope ya'll enjoy! ^^

R&R please! Pretty please! (I said 'pretty please' now do it! JK!) XD

* * *

Haruhi and Tamaki

(an Ouran fanfic)

Chapter 1

It's summertime in Japan, but our brunette heroine and blonde rich-boy are experiencing summer in Miami for the break. The day is Saturday, the day of a very important meeting that the said rich-boy has to attend on his father's account. Coincidentally, the sky is dark and gray and the wind had been blowing fiercely for hours, which a certain heroine had been watching through widened brown eyes.

"Hey Tamaki?" She asked nervously, not taking her eyes away from the window in the hotel room in which they were staying.

"Yeah?" He replied softly with a smile on his face as he rummaged through his bag for something.

"When do you have to leave?" The brunette turned to look at him with worry written all over her face.

"In a couple of hours. Why?" Tamaki straightened up to look at her.

"Oh, okay. Good." The girl turned back to the window, ignoring the "why" that her senpai had questioned.

"Hm? Haruhi, what's wrong?" He asked confused. "You look as pale as a ghost. The only time I've really ever seen you like that is when… Wait, it's not going to rain, is it?" He asked as a hint of alarm appeared in his voice.

"I'll be fine, Senpai! Really!" She tried to assure while shaking her hands in front of her, as if to wave it off nervously.

"No. I'll cancel if it's going to rain," he stated, taking his cell phone out from his pocket.

Haruhi calmed down a little to try to talk some sense into the blonde. "You don't have to do that. This thing is important to your dad, isn't it?"

"Yes, but you're important to me and I don't want you to suffer all by yourself while I'm gone… should it rain then. I'll just call my father and tell him that I can't come due to special circumstances." Tamaki winked and smiled brightly at his so-called daughter.

"But Tamaki-senpai-!"

"Now, now, Haruhi…" Tamaki sang as he waved a finger and put on a straight face. "You know that whenever I make up my mind about something, I usually stick to it." He let his hand drop to his side and smiled.

"You still don't have to cancel," she argued flatly.

Tamaki threw out a chuckle. "I'll be right outside, okay?"

"Okay."

Tamaki slipped out the door and speed dialed his father, answering cheerfully when said man picked up. "Hello Father! It's Tamaki. I just wanted to tell you that I can't go to the meeting. … Well, when my friends booked a room for me here, they secretly sent Haruhi to come as well and put her in the same room as me. … Yes, I know Father. … Ah! Chairman, right. … I have to stay with her because it might rain soon and Haruhi is terrified of thunder. … Really? Thank you, Father! … Right! Chairman. … Okay. I'm sure it won't rain tomorrow. … Thank you again, Fa- I mean Chairman. … Bye!" Tamaki hung up and went back inside.

"What did your dad say?" Haruhi asked as soon as she heard the door shut. She was still looking out the window.

"He'll have the meeting moved to tomorrow."

"That still wasn't necessary."

"Oh, yes, it was! I've said it before: you don't have to face the thunder alone anymore. That being said once again, let's find something to do to pass the time." Tamaki put his hands on his hips as he started to think.

"Okay… Like what?" Haruhi was staring at Tamaki now, her back to the window.

"We'll play one of your commoner's games!" He suggested excitedly as he thrust a fist in the air.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile a little at his childish nature. "I don't think I know a game with just two people."

"What about that game with a bottle and you have to spin it?" He asked slyly.

"You mean 'spin-the-bottle'?" Haruhi asked flatly.

"Yeah, that one! I've been wanting to try it."

"You do know the rules right?"

"Yes."

"So, then you know that we need more people for it to work," she assumed and folded her arms.

"I like the idea of it being just you and me."

_Oh great! Just as I thought, _Haruhi complained in her mind. _He's doing it again. When will he learn to stop? _Haruhi shook her head in despair for her blonde senpai and sighed. "Since games are out of the question, why don't we just read?"

"Read?" Tamaki looked at her with confused eyes.

"Yeah. You know how to read right?"

"Of course I know how to read! I'm not that big of an idiot!" Tamaki yelled. _Why does Haruhi think of me as some fool?_ He thought solemnly.

_Ah, so he admits it,_ Haruhi thought to herself. "So what's wrong with the idea of reading?" She countered.

"Oh, nothing! I just never thought you'd immediately result to that."

"I'm only human," Haruhi shrugged.

"That's not what I meant! I just- Oh, nevermind." Tamaki slumped his shoulders and hung his head.

"How did we get here?" Haruhi asked as she looked out the window again.

"Huh? What do you mean? We came by car."

"That's not what I mean. How did you and I end up at the same hotel and especially in the same room?"

"Oh." Tamaki thought back to the day. "I think this is why..."

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_"Hey, Kyouya! Could you make reservations at The Shore Club South Beach luxury hotel in Miami, Florida for me? My father is there and told me to come to attend a meeting with him and the clergy. It's important that I get there as soon as possible!"_

_"You got it, Daddy."_

_"This is no time to be fooling around! We're only 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' when I say we are and at this moment, I say we aren't."_

_"Hey, boss. What's this meeting?" Kaoru asked._

_"No time to explain! Gotta go. In a big rush."_

_"Senpai? Did I hear you say you're going to Miami?" Haruhi asked._

_"Ah! Haruhi, no! I didn't want you to hear it this way! My poor daughter will be all lonely without me!" Tamaki wrapped Haruhi into a tight bear hug and swung her 'round._

_"I'm not going to be lonely," she replied flatly. Tamaki let her go and sulked in his corner. "Although, I've always wanted to go to America, to be honest."_

_Tamaki's ear enlarged and he was immediately at Haruhi's side. "Do you want to go with me?" _

_"I'm good."_

_Tamaki straightened up at noticed the twins giving each other an evil look. "Hm?"_

_"Well, I'm going guys," Haruhi announced._

_"Good bye, Haruhi," Kyouya called._

_"Bye bye, Haru-chan!" Honey yelled._

_"... Bye," Mori said._

_"Good bye, Haruhi!" The twins sang mischievously._

_"Bye, Haruhi!" Tamaki said cheerfully._

_"See ya guys." __Before any of them knew it, she was gone and half of them already missed her. _

_"Hey, Hikaru! Kaoru! I want to talk." Tamaki motioned the twins over to him._

_"What about boss?" They asked._

_"Tamaki, isn't there something that _you_ need to doing? You were just running around here like a maniac- which is normal for you. I thought you were in a hurry," Kyouya pointed out, still not looking up from his laptop._

_"Right! But for the moment being, curiosity has struck me and as President of this club, I must see what it is," Tamaki simply explained._

_"Of course, curiosity always strikes you, you big buffoon," Kyouya said under his breath._

_"I heard that Kyouya! Why do you always have to be so mean?!" Tamaki whined. _

_"Hey boss? I heard Kyouya say something, but it was barely audible. How do you always hear everything?" The twins asked._

_"Tama-chan has super hearing powers!" Honey exclaimed through a big piece of cake in his mouth._

_"I don't think that's quite it," the twins doubted._

_"Anyway, let's get back to business. __What do you have planned?" Tamaki asked as he turned back to the twins._

_"Huh? Why, what ever do you mean?" They questioned as innocently as possible with evil smiles._

_"You two are up to something! I want to know what it is right now!" Tamaki started throwing his famous tantrum; the tantrum he'd throw when he wanted to know something._

_"Heh heh! We're going to get Haruhi to America," Hikaru explained._

_"And book her for the same room in the same hotel as you!" Kaoru finished._

_Tamaki sighed. "You guys really are the little-devil types, aren't you?"_

_"Oh, yes!"_

**_~END FLASHBACK~_**

"Those creeps!" Haruhi clenched her hands into fists and silently swore to kill them when they got back. "They planned that from the beginning!"

Just then, Tamaki's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Haruhi questioned as she picked up his phone which he'd thrown on one of the beds. "Oh, hey Hikaru. What's up?" She was suddenly being so casual now.

"Haruhi! Give me the phone!"

"Hold on Senpai! Sorry about that Hik- ... Huh? ... W-we weren't doing anything! His phone was just on the bed and I was closest to it! ... No! He made a call earlier and when he was done, he threw his phone on the bed! ... He just called his dad. ... That's not something you need to know! And Tamaki told me what you guys did! How could you go behind my back like that? ... Fine, but I'm not through with you yet! Here he is." Haruhi shoved Tamaki's cell phone into his stomach and lied down on one of the beds.

"Hikaru? ... Yes, I did. But what'd you say to tick her off so much? ... You idiot! Of course she'd get irritated by that! ... You, my dear Hitachiin friend, are a pervert. ... You started it! You're the one who made those stupid comments just to tease my darling daughter!" Haruhi sighed at this. "If you think you can get away with that then you are sadly mistaken! ... What do you mean she's not my daughter?!"

_Huh, he's finally telling him, _Haruhi thought.

"What? ... Then why do I- ... Okay, but why do I- ... What? Are you sure? ... Well, you don't have to yell at me! ... Can we get back to this another time? I need to think about this. ... Yeah, yeah. Bye." Tamaki finally hung up and turned so that his back was to Haruhi. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Huh? Why?" Haruhi sat up and looked at him.

"I need to think about things. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay."

Tamaki left and Haruhi laid back down on the bed. The memory of how she got there suddenly popped into her head. She remembered seeing the twins' maids in her room in the middle of the night. They had packed her bags and practically scared her half to death. She wasn't quite used to them yet. Then, they'd stuffed her into a bag and fled into the night with Hikaru leading the way to the car and Kaoru following close behind everyone.

Now, she thought about why she was even there. She remembered saying that she always wanted to visit America. She had to admit that she was a little grateful to those devilish twins for getting her there. But why did she have to share a room with Tamaki? Why did she even have to be in the same hotel as him? As these thoughts swarmed her head, she found herself getting really drowsy and soon, she was asleep.

Meanwhile, Tamaki had walked about a mile- running the first half- and thinking hard about what Hikaru had told him over the phone. Was it true? He never thought of Haruhi as his daughter? He knew he loved her, but he imagined it to be fatherly love. It had never occured to him that he loved her as a man and actually saw her as a woman. Was he really that dense? He was sure he would've figured it out eventually. But what if by then, it was too late? He was a little grateful to Hikaru for telling him what was what.

Suddenly, a somewhat unexpected raindropfell from the sky and landed on his nose. He was a little startled by it and looked up at the sky. More drops fell and soon, it was pouring. Realizing that thunder may sound soon, he quickly turned around and bolted back to the hotel. He hadn't noticed how far he'd gone from the hotel and was pushing himself as hard as he could to make it back in time. His legs were really starting to hurt and he felt as though he would pass out.

_Gotta keep going,_ he thought. _Now I know the truth. It was never really 'daddy' love. I was always in love with her. I have to keep going because I'm in love with Haruhi Fujioka!_

Back at the hotel, Haruhi was still asleep and was having a nightmare. Without warning, a crash of thunder- sure enough- sounded it's way through the walls of the hotel room and into the ears of the sleeping girl. Haruhi's body squirmed over to her side and she squeaked in fear when she heard the loud noise in her dream. Unconsciously, she pulled her knees to her chest and covered her head with her arms.

Tamaki finally got to the hotel, ran through the lobby, up the stairs- thinking it'd be faster than waiting for the elevator, which it was- and to his and Haruhi's shared room. The thunder had already sounded it's arrival three times and Tamaki was beyond worried. He opened the door to see Haruhi curled up on the bed and shivering in terror. He rushed to side and shook her shoulder gently.

"Haruhi! It's alright; I'm here now!"

Haruhi awoke and sat up and a boom of thunder was the first thing she heard. She was covering her ears and had her head between her knees in a flash; her short night gown uncovering a little more of her thighs.

"It's okay," Tamaki cooed soothingly and sat on the bed to embrace her. He tried hard not to look at her that much. She buried her face in his chest and tangled her fingers in his damp shirt, which caused him to smile and he forgot about the bare legs. "I'm sorry I left you here. I should've known it would start raining while I was out. But... You're not alone anymore."

"Senpai..." She said weakly.

"Shhh. Just close your eyes and try to drown out the noise. Concentrate only on the noise."

Haruhi did as she was told and before she knew it, the thunder had stopped and there was only a little drizzling of rain. She opened her eyes and looked towards the window. There was a small breeze pushing the leaves of the palms and the ocean's waves had disappeared.

"Well, would you look at that," Tamaki exclaimed softly as he saw the outside through the same window Haruhi was looking through. "That didn't take long." Tamaki started to get up. "Guess it's time for bed now. It's really dark out there. Where does the time go?"

Without thinking, Haruhi's hand lunged toward Tamaki's and gripped it firmly. "Please... Don't leave me. Don't..."

Tamaki smiled warmly at her. "I was just going to change my clothes. I'll be back shortly." He went into the bathroom and put his pajamas on. He came out when he was done- noticing Haruhi under her covers- and walked to his bed.

"N-no! Stay with me tonight. Please..." Haruhi pleaded from under the covers.

"Okay, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," Tamaki said and sat down next to her.

"All n-night. Stay all night. Just don't leave..."

Tamaki was taken aback and a little confused. "Alright," he accepted finally.

He laid down- on top of the covers- in the spot he was sitting in and she wrapped her arm around his midsection, squeezing him tightly; she was almost on top of him. Her head rested on her other arm and she began falling back to sleep. Tamaki played with her short, brunette locks; stroking his thumb up and down her cheek every so often. Whenever she sighed, he'd chuckle and play more with her hair; twisting what little he could get. He soon became tired and fell asleep; his hand that had been playing with her hair rested over her small figure.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

MetallicBlueFrog here! So... How was that? Did'ja like? I know I'm the author of this story, so of course i'm going to think this, but I thought it was awesome! It turned out really well. More to happen in the next chapter! Yes... A lot more! Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hee Hee! Here's a hint: new character(bellboy) and Tamaki is truly a hero! (Don't know if that's good enough or not, but oh well!) ^-^

Please review and use constructive criticism! It's very much appreciated. Thank you! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY HEY!!! This is MetallicBlueFrog! Haha! This is different! I really don't have much to say! ('Cept that.) Hope ya'll enjoy! XD

R&R please! ^^

* * *

Chapter 2

Morning came a little bit as a shock to them when they found they'd slept in the same bed all night. Tamaki- assuming Haruhi would be mad at him for sleeping in bed with her- apologized over and over again. Haruhi- remembering that she'd asked him not to leave her- told him to stop apologizing and calm down.

"Let's just get dressed and call room service," Haruhi suggested.

Tamaki calmed down and nodded. "Right."

They took turns in the bathroom to get dressed and fixed their hair. When they finished getting ready, they sat down on the beds, facing each other.

"You have that meeting to go to today, right?" Haruhi wondered.

Tamaki looked a little dumbfounded. "Yeah, that's right."

"How long will it be?" Haruhi asked as she grabbed the room's phone.

"About an hour. I should be back by lunchtime."

"Do you want me to have something waiting for you?" Haruhi asked, still holding the phone.

"No, don't bother! I couldn't ask you to do that. I'll just call for food when I get back."

"Okay. I guess while you're gone, I could go site seeing. There are a lot of places I want to go."

"What?! You can't go all by yourself! What if some thugs decide they want to 'have some fun' with you?! I should escort you like the proper young man that I am!"

"Well, you have a meeting to go to and I'm not going to stay here all by myself for that long."

Tamaki whined a little. There just had to be a way he could get her to stay until he got back. Meanwhile, Haruhi had ordered for breakfast. "But… I want to go site seeing too! You can't go without me! You know, they say if you're visiting from another country, you should always have a buddy with you."

"Who says that?"

"Well, okay. I say that, but it's more fun to have a buddy! Don't you think?"

"You're really desperate to go too, aren't you?"

"Mm-hm!" Tamaki nodded his head twice.

Haruhi sighed. "Fine, I'll wait until you get back."

"Yay!" Tamaki flew forward, engulfing Haruhi in a big hug. In the process, he pinned her flat on her back on the bed she was sitting on. "Oh, I'm sorry Haruhi." He got off of her and blushed tremendously.

"It's… fine. That did kinda hurt, though." Haruhi massaged her sides to stop the throbbing. Little did she know, she was blushing too.

Just then, there was a knock. Tamaki opened the door to a (surprise!) Japanese bellboy who looked to be around their age. "Hello! I've got your food here."

"Thank you. How much for a tip?"

"Five dollars in American money." The bellboy smiled kindly.

Haruhi smelled the food and curiously toddled over to the cart of food. "Wow that smells great!"

Tamaki smiled. "It does!"

The bellboy saw Haruhi and immediately forgot about Tamaki. "Well, hello there!"

"Hi." Haruhi smiled. Unfortunately for Tamaki, it was her cute smile.

"My name's Manabe, Yukito Manabe. I hope you enjoy the food," Manabe said rather seductively, which- not surprisingly- didn't catch Haruhi's interest.

"Thanks, Manabe! I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

_Guess I better not look rude and make this guy angry,_ Manabe thought when he finally remembered that Tamaki was still there. "It's nice to meet you! What's your name?" He asked Tamaki as nicely as possible. He reached out for Tamaki's hand to shake.

"Tamaki Suoh. Nice to meet you too," Tamaki said warily and took the guy's hand a little stiffly.

"Well, Suoh, Haruhi, I wish you a good stay!" With that, Manabe left.

"What was with that guy?" Tamaki wondered aloud.

"What are you talking about? He was really nice." Haruhi dug into her breakfast.

Tamaki walked over to the cart and sat down on his bed. "He was too nice. I don't like the way he talked to you."

"Senpai, all he said was 'I hope you enjoy the food'. What's wrong with that?"

"It's the way he said it."

"How'd he say it?"

"Didn't you even here it? There was seduction in his voice when he said it."

"Tamaki, you're crazy. I'm sure it was nothing. Now eat your breakfast so you can go to that meeting." Haruhi pointed at his order of breakfast.

"Fine, but I'm not letting it go." Tamaki started eating and when they were done, he got ready to go to the meeting. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Tamaki looked at Haruhi with concern. "You have your cell phone, right? Does it have service here?"

"Yes, and I'll be fine, Senpai. You are the one who's making me stay here until you get back after all."

"I know, but if anyone knocks on the door, don't answer it. I don't care who it is; just don't answer it. Got it?" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"What if I call for room service?"

"That's okay as long as it's a girl."

"You're too protective." Haruhi pointed out.

"That's only because I care so much about you!" Tamaki gasped as soon as he heard what he'd said and let go of Haruhi's shoulders. "I, uh, um… I'm going now! Bye!"

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi called. He was already out the door and out of earshot. "What did he mean by that?" She asked herself. "Well, if he cares that much about me, then I guess I could at least do what he says. It's not like I'll need room service anyway. I'll just take a nap or read. He said it would only take an hour, so I should get bored in that time."

Haruhi finally decided to read a book she'd brought with her. Only ten minutes into it, she got bored and decided to watch TV- changing the language of course. After thirty minutes of watching not really anything on the flat-screen, she started dozing off to sleep. There was a sudden knock and Haruhi jolted out of her bed, almost falling on the ground.

_Oh, maybe that's Tamaki,_ she thought somewhat hopefully. She went to the door and looked through the peephole. It wasn't Tamaki. It was that Manabe guy.

"Room service!" He called through the door.

"I didn't order any room service," she told him, not opening the door.

"I know. I wanted to bring you something. You don't even have to tip me."

"Really? How thoughtful," Haruhi said and started to open the door, but stopped when she remembered Tamaki's words. _"Don't answer it. I don't care who it is." Right, I can't, _she thought."Uh, I'm sorry, but I can't open the door. Could you just leave whatever you have for me by the door and I'll get it later?"

"I can't. I have to give it to you now. Besides, I thought we could talk and get to know each other better."

_Well, I guess if he just wants to talk… That should be alright,_ she carelessly thought. "Um, okay." She opened the door and let the guy in.

"Where's your friend?" Manabe asked her as he looked around the room.

"Oh, he went to a meeting. So what did you want to give me? I don't see anything."

"Yeah, about that. The thing I want to give you is in my pants."

"E-excuse me?"

"I find you very attractive and I'm afraid that ever since I saw you earlier, I've been feeling a little needy," he informed her seductively.

"What?" Haruhi stepped back and Manabe closed the door; locking it and took a few steps towards her. She took another step back.

"Now, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

"I don't understand, Manabe. You were so nice before. Why are you doing this?"

"You see, I felt a spark with you and I just have to do something about it." He took a couple more steps closer.

"Haha! Really? Funny 'cause I didn't feel anything," Haruhi admitted nervously and took a few steps back.

"But I did and that means something." Manabe walked up to her so they were face to face. Now, Haruhi had nowhere to go because she'd backed herself against the window and Manabe had both hands on either side of her head.

_Great,_ Haruhi thought sarcastically. _I'm in this situation again. First, Kyouya-senpai and now this bellboy. At least Kyouya didn't go through with it. How am I going to get out of this one? Tamaki-senpai… I wish you were_ _here. Actually, I think Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai would be my safest bets. But all I've got is Tamaki right now. And he's not even here! Let's see, there's only five minutes left of the meeting. That's all the time I need to distract this guy before Tamaki gets here._

"So what's going to happen here sweetheart?"

"Um, I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty? Let's order room service! Oh, wait, you are room service. In that case, I'd like a Diet Coke." _The only way to get out of this is to ramble on about nothing. Yes, that's it. Play 'Tamaki'!_

"What?" Manabe was a little confused.

Haruhi folded her arms and put on a serious face. "Go on now. You've been given your order. You won't get paid if you don't get moving. And while you're at it, I'd like some fried white rice and extra pillows." _Okay, I've saved myself two minutes. Three left over._

"Okay, now you're just getting on my nerves! I can see you want to do this the hard way." Manabe's hand flew up and ripped one of Haruhi's sleeves off.

Haruhi gasped and her serious face and folded arms came undone like a stuffed animal's stitching. She knew now that she was in big trouble.

At the meeting, where Tamaki currently was and around the time Manabe had faked room service, he was too preoccupied in worrying about Haruhi to be bored, which he would've been if he had nothing- or no one- to worry about. So far, he had absolutely no idea what the clergyman and his father were talking about. He was only there to support his father, so it's not like it mattered if he paid attention. He was basically just a silent item.

"Well, gentleman, that's all for today. See you all in a couple of months," Tamaki's father dismissed. Hearing this, Tamaki jumped out of his seat and dashed for the exit.

_I can't believe it ended early, albeit, only five minutes early, but the sooner I get there, the more relieved I'll be to see that Haruhi's nice and safe,_ he thought. Little did he know… _I can't wait to get there and hold her in my arms and tell her that there's nothing to fear because I'm with her!_

The building that the meeting was held in wasn't too far away from the hotel, so Tamaki took no time getting a taxi or riding a bus. He ran all the way from the building to the hotel. In four minutes, he was standing in front of his and Haruhi's room. He ran so hard in such a long distance that he was out of breath. He took out his room key and opened the door.

His eyes widened in horror at the scene before him. There, by the window, was Manabe with his shirt off and he was crouching over a crying Haruhi, whose shirt was ripped and shorts were unzipped and unbuttoned. In that instant, he wished he'd never left her and immediately ran at the bellboy.

"You punk!!!" Tamaki flew into the guy and they rolled into the corner. "I knew you were trouble! What do you think you're doing?!" Tamaki punched him full-force in the nose, which started bleeding right away.

"I… thought you were at… a meeting," Manabe gasped.

"I got out early. And it's a good thing I did. Are you alright, Haruhi?"

Haruhi hiccupped a sob. "Yeah… he didn't do much," she whispered.

"Good."

Manabe got up and attempted to punch Tamaki, but missed fell over. Tamaki had punched him so hard that he was actually weak. Tamaki held him down with his foot.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Tamaki said in a deadly, low voice and his lips curled into a grin.

"What… do you mean?"

"I mean, you can either leave with what little dignity you have and never do this again, or I can beat you unconscious and call the police. Your choice."

Manabe thought about it and unlike others would, he gave up. "Alright, you got a point. I'm… sorry."

Tamaki took his foot off of him and helped him up. "Since you've given up, I'm not going to press charges, even though I really should. It'd be smart to just put you in jail to make sure you never do it."

"No! I-I promise! I won't ever do it again. I have more honor than other perverts have. Just don't put me in jail."

"Hmm… Alright, you live." Tamaki smiled.

"What do you mean, 'you live'?!"

"I was just kidding. What I mean is you aren't going to jail."

Manabe sighed in relief.

"Come on. I'll get a cab for you. That nose is probably broken, so you need to go to the hospital. You do know that you're probably going to be fired from your job now, right?"

"Yeah…"

Tamaki slipped Manabe's arm over his shoulder. "Haruhi, will you be alright while I'm gone?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Mm-hm," she answered weakly.

Tamaki successfully got Manabe downstairs and called a cab for him. "So… What are you going to do now that you don't have a job and a place to live?"

"I guess I could just live with my grandma until I get a new job and make enough money to rent another place. Thank you, Tamaki Suoh," Manabe said with the same smile he gave Tamaki when they first met.

"It's my pleasure, Yukito Manabe." Tamaki gave him a heartfelt smile and helped him into the cab. After said cab drove off, Tamaki jogged back to his room. He found Haruhi curled into a ball in the same spot she'd been left in. "Haruhi? You're okay, right?" He asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"I'm fine!" She yelled.

Tamaki smiled warmly at her and scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Haruhi freaked.

"Getting you to your bed!" He replied cheerfully and laid her down. Would you like me to get you some other clothes?"

"Um… yeah. Thanks Senpai," she said quietly.

"Alright!" Tamaki found a pair of jeans and polo shirt and handed them to Haruhi. "I'll just go in the bathroom to give you privacy."

"No, you can't leave me again! Please stay in here with me… so I know I'm safe."

Tamaki was a little confused by her plea again. "Hm? Okay… If you want me to." He sat down on his bed and faced the door.

Haruhi was careful when pulling her shirt off and putting the other one on. "Ow," she murmured.

"Is anything wrong?" Tamaki questioned in alarm, almost forgetting not to turn around.

"Well, after he tore my sleeve, I said something to him and he slapped me across the face. And then he took off his shirt and told me to get to the ground. I refused, so he pushed me down." By this time, Haruhi had gotten her shorts off and was in the process of pulling on her jeans on.

"You should've told me sooner. He could be in jail by now."

"I know, but what you did was good. The way he gave up meant that he's really a good guy." Haruhi finished pulling up her jeans, buttoned, and zipped them up.

"Then why do I feel so bad now that I know he hurt you?" Tamaki asked as he turned around when he heard the zipper.

Haruhi cocked her head to the side. "You shouldn't if I say it's okay."

"I know, but… to think about what could've happened if I'd been here much later…" Tamaki balled his hands into tight fists and his hair fell forward, hiding his eyes. He clenched his teeth together and made a small growling sound. His body started shaking in red-faced anger and he dashed to the bathroom.

"Senpai..? I didn't know he cared _that_ much," Haruhi said quietly. She heard a loud pound on the wall from the bathroom and jumped. A few more pounds were heard and she cautiously went to the bathroom door. "Tamaki-senpai..? What are you doing?" She called. There was no answer. "Senpai?"

"Don't… call me 'Senpai' anymore," he panted through the door.

"Huh? But Tamaki-"

"Just… stop calling me 'Senpai'. I don't want to be that to you… anymore. I want to be more… than your senpai."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"I guess I have to spell it out for you. Everyone has to spell everything out for me, so what's the difference?" Tamaki opened the door and smiled at Haruhi. "I finally found out the truth yesterday, thanks to Hikaru. The truth is… I never really did think of you as my daughter. The reason why I think you're so cute and get so jealous whenever some guy shows interest in you… It's because I-… I'm in love with you. I've always been actually. And I want to be more than just your senpai."

Haruhi was in shock and couldn't find her words, which is unusual for her. "Uh… I… Um…" _He what? This isn't processing. He's… in love with me? What does that mean? This doesn't make any sense. I've never been this confused in my life._

Tamaki bent down a little to Haruhi's eye-level and looked straight into the large, brown orbs. "Haruhi, I'm in love with you," he repeated, but more slowly this time.

She finally understood; eyes widening and jaw dropping. "You… really love me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Tamaki asked with a smile.

"Well, no, I just…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I see. You're not sure how to respond to that. I'll let you think about it." Tamaki went to his bed, lied down, and turned on the TV.

Haruhi was still standing in her place with the same expression, except her mouth was closed now and she was staring blankly at the floor. _He's in love with me. I'm not so sure I feel the same way, but how do I tell him? At least… I think I don't feel the same way. I have to admit… he is funny and smart when he wants to be. I don't even think my own dad cares for me as much as Tamaki does. To be honest, I do find him very attractive. I sometimes get lost in his azure eyes. And his smile makes me feel so good about myself_. Haruhi turned to look at her senpai. She saw how he was positioned and trembled a little in the knees. _That's it. I... I love him too._

End of Chapter 2

* * *

MetallicBlueFrog again! Didn't I tell ya it'd be more interesting? (Actually, I didn't, but more did happen and I know I said that!) This chapter turned out really well too. Hope you liked it! ^-^

Please review and use constructive criticism! It's very much appreciated. Thank you! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HEY HEY!!! This is MetallicBlueFrog! I have a mini announcement for ya'll, so please (I ask you please) read this before continuing.

ANNOUNCEMENT: The bold words you read later in the chapter are French words. The translations to these words will be "voiced" by Tamaki for those of you who aren't too acquainted with French. If someone speaks French fluently, please let me know if I put the right translation for each word. That's all, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! 3

R&R please! ^^

* * *

Chapter 3

Tamaki caught Haruhi looking at him and raised an eyebrow. She flushed and quickly looked away. After a minute or two of calming herself down, she walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked at the TV and pretended to be interested in it.

"What are you watching?" She asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"I'm actually not really sure," he admitted and looked at her with a small smile.

"Oh…" Haruhi looked away to the bit of floor between her bed and the window.

"Was there something you wanted?" He asked with the same smile.

"I, uh, umm… No." _Why is it so hard just to tell him? He did it and made it look really easy, even though it might've been really hard to._

Tamaki stared at her a little longer and looked back at the TV. An hour of silence went by and Tamaki was starting to fall asleep. Haruhi noticed and giggled at him.

"Huh? What's so funny?" He wondered as he sat up and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, but you just looked so cute when you were trying not to fall asleep!"

"Oh, I look cute, do I?"

Haruhi let a few more giggles escape before answering. "Yeah, you do!"

"Why don't you come here and say it to my face?" Tamaki challenged flirtatiously.

"Okay!" Without thinking, Haruhi jumped from her bed and landed on Tamaki.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed when he thought she'd end up jumping over the bed.

"Don't worry Tamaki! I landed on you, not the floor." Haruhi giggled a little more.

"But what if you _had_ fallen on the floor?"

"This was all a part of my plan. Besides, I know you would catch me."

Tamaki sighed warily. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Haruhi giggled her response.

"That's not funny! I was really worried that you'd fall on the floor. Also, it kinda hurt when you landed on me."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Where does it hurt?" Haruhi finally stopped giggling and looked at him with a warm smile.

"Well, it's mostly my stomach. You elbowed me about… there." Tamaki pointed to a spot on his stomach and made his 'puppy-dog' face.

"Then, let me see what I can do." Haruhi propped herself up and pushed Tamaki's shirt towards his chest. She leaned down and kissed where he had pointed. She kissed around the area to make extra sure she got the right spot.

"Ha-Haruh-hi..? Wh-what are you do-oing?" Tamaki gasped. He flinched at every kiss she planted and with each kiss, he got _harder_.

Haruhi looked up at him innocently. "I'm just making sure that spot doesn't hurt anymore." She leaned back down and kissed the original spot again, only this time, she touched it with her tongue as she kissed it. She stopped to say, "You taste really good," and moved to the top of his pants and kissed along there. When she got back to the middle, she slid her tongue into his pants to lift the elastic of his boxers. "Do you feel better now?" She asked seductively when she was done.

Tamaki's breathing was heavy and he was very confused. "Y-yeah… Wh-where did you learn to do that?"

"Nowhere. I just thought of it," Haruhi shrugged. She was being casual now.

Tamaki took a few breaths to calm down before he could speak again. "Why did you do that?"

"I told you."

"No, I know that. I mean _why?_"

"What, now I have to spell it out? Okay, it's because…" Haruhi moved up close to Tamaki's face, which made him lie back flat, and kissed him.

It took Tamaki several seconds to figure out what to do next, but he finally figured it out and kissed her back, adding a little passion to it. They were like that for a while until Haruhi stopped so they could breathe and kissed him again. He kissed back after only a second and Haruhi licked his bottom lip. Tamaki didn't know what to do, so when he didn't respond, Haruhi bit at his lip. Tamaki opened his mouth to the slight pain, giving Haruhi the advantage she needed to push her tongue through the opening and into his mouth.

_Since when does she know how to do this?_ Tamaki marveled. _I don't care, she's good at it._

_I know he's half French, but… Who knew he could kiss this well?"_ Haruhi thought in surprised.

They broke apart for air and Haruhi was first to speak.

"Does that answer your question?"

Tamaki swallowed before answering. "Very much so."

"Good!" Haruhi gave him a beaming smile.

Tamaki grinned and Haruhi cocked an eyebrow at him. "You know what this means, right?"

"What?"

"You fell for me anyway!" Tamaki grabbed the back of Haruhi's head and pulled it down to reach her lips with his.

"I guess I did," she admitted when they broke their kiss. "So should we get lunch?" Haruhi climbed off Tamaki to let him sit up.

"It's a little late for lunch. Let's have a snack from the mini bar."

"Oh yeah! I've been wanting to taste those things," Haruhi said, looking at the mini bar and got up from Tamaki's bed to get something from it.

"Do you wonder if they have… fancy tuna?" Tamaki asked slyly.

Haruhi stiffened. "I-I doubt it."

"Well, if they don't," Tamaki shrugged, "you can always come to my house for dinner and have some."

"R-really?" Haruhi asked innocently.

Tamaki grinned. "Mm-hm!"

Haruhi stared into space for a minute before changing the subject. "Anyway, let's eat something before we go," she decided as she got two granola bars; giving one to Tamaki.

He was confused. "Go?" Tamaki questioned as he unwrapped his bar and bit into it.

Haruhi unwrapped her bar. "Yeah. You said you wanted to go site seeing with me, so let's go." She smiled and took a bite as she sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed.

"Oh, but what about that big thing that just happened minutes ago?"

"About that… I tend to move on and forget about it. The guy turned out to be good in the end, so I'm not that affected by it."

"How is it that you're so forgiving, even after something like that?"

"I don't know. I guess that's what I've learned in life."

"You, my dear, are a very insightful girl. That's what I love most about you."

"That can't be what you love most about me," Haruhi doubted with a smile and vaguely shook her head.

"To be honest, I can't seem to quit looking at your beautiful smile. That's unquestionably your most wonderful trait." Tamaki reached up to brush granola crumbs off of Haruhi's cheek.

"Really?" She blushed slightly.

"It's my truth!" Tamaki put his right hand on his heart and raised his left hand as if he was pledging allegiance to something.

Haruhi laughed at him. "Well, if you want to know my truth-"

"I do!" Tamaki blurted through a last mouthful of granola, interrupting her.

Haruhi chuckled a little and finished her granola bar before continuing. "I… I find your compassionate personality so… warm and alluring. But the features that really draw me in… are your eyes. A solid indigo; so deep that when I look into them, I feel like I'm swimming." Haruhi looked thoughtful as she said this.

Tamaki looked at her in disbelief before reacting. "Oh Haruhi!" He jumped off his bed to hug her and pinned her to her bed. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?!" He asked in concern when he heard her squeak.

"I'm fine, Tamaki. I was expecting that, but I was startled anyway."

"Oh. You had me kinda worried me there."

"I'm sorry. So should we go now?"

"Right! I almost forgot!" Tamaki got off of Haruhi and helped her up. "Where should we go first?" He asked as he started walking towards the door after grabbing his wallet.

"I don't know. I just wanted to go see a lot of places," Haruhi admitted blatantly.

"Okay. We'll just go into which ever store catches our fancy then."

"Sounds good. By the way…" Haruhi trailed off to make sure she had Tamaki's interest.

"What?" He asked when he'd stopped and turned around to look at her. She was still standing by her bed.

"This counts as a date and so far… you're doing much better than Hikaru."

It took a moment to register in Tamaki's head. "Oh!" He blushed furiously.

"Shocked?" Haruhi got her purse and walked to the door where Tamaki was.

"Maybe just a little," he admitted nervously and opened the door.

Haruhi giggled and walked out with Tamaki following close behind. "Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yes, Princess?" He answered from behind her.

She could almost hear the smile in his voice and blushed. "I was wondering… Should we go to a restaurant for dinner tonight, instead of ordering room service again?"

"Okay. I've never had American food before. And Haruhi?"

"Yes?" She turned around to look at him expectantly.

Tamaki gave her a kind look. "I told you before that I want to be more than your senpai. You don't have to call me 'Senpai' anymore," he reminded.

Haruhi smiled and shrugged. "Right. Old habits die hard." She turned back around and started walking.

Tamaki followed and walked beside her. "I see. You know, you could always call me your prince, if you want."

Haruhi smiled again. She stopped and turned around again. "I'm good!"

Tamaki froze and his mouth was hanging open to the ground. "Whaa-?! But Haruhi!" He whined. "I thought-!"

"Calm down, Tamaki! I was only kidding!" Haruhi laughed.

"Oh! Haha!" Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Haruhi let a couple more giggles escape. "Come on, let's go!"

"Alright!"

They finally got downstairs and hailed a cab to a busy part of the city. Haruhi surprisingly found a lot of stores to go into. Tamaki was happy to go in no matter what the store was. He found everything so interesting and noticed that a lot of the things in the stores looked like the things they had in Japan. They spent most of the time enjoying the moment and the rest of the time, they talked about small things.

After three hours of site seeing- actually, it's more like shopping- Haruhi and Tamaki found a restaurant and enjoyed their first, real American meal. When they were done, they took a walk around a vacant area. By this time, it was dark and Haruhi was enjoying all the fireflies dance in the sky. Tamaki watched her with adoration and chuckled whenever a firefly tickled her arms or cheek.

"Haruhi," he said.

"Yeah?" She stopped watching the fireflies and looked at him, smiling.

"Is it alright if I hold your hand?" He bowed like a prince and held out a hand.

Haruhi stood still, and then smiled warmly. "Of course… my prince."

Tamaki looked up at her in shock and returned her smile. She reached out and he gladly took her hand into his own. They walked along the path until they saw four, mysterious guys up the way.

"Haruhi, let's go that way," Tamaki whispered and pointed to the sidewalk by the street.

"Good idea," she agreed. "We'll just get a cab." They started heading towards that sidewalk, which was at least twenty yards away, and the four guys turned in the same direction.

"Oh no; they're coming this way!" Tamaki said. "Let's move quickly."

"Right." Tamaki pulled Haruhi along and the mysterious guys picked up their pace.

"Damn!" Tamaki stopped and Haruhi flew around in front of him.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi questioned.

He picked her up bridal style and started running as fast as he could to the sidewalk. The guys began running as well. Tamaki increased his speed and got to the sidewalk in no time.

"Where's a cab? Where's a cab?" Tamaki was jogging in place now and passing people looked him like he was crazy. Then, to his luck, a cab revealed itself to him. "Ah! A cab!" He stuck out his hand and the taxi pulled over to the sidewalk. "Here Haruhi. You go in first," Tamaki said as he sat Haruhi in the back seat and got in himself.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked in a pure French accent.

Tamaki perked up when he heard it. "Do you, by any chance, speak fluent French?" He asked in French. Haruhi looked at him in astonishment.

"**Oui**, **monsieur**!"

"That's great! If you drive now, I'll tell you where to go," Tamaki continued in French.

"**Bon**!" The driver pulled away from the curb and drove off just as the four mysterious guys had gotten there.

"**Merci**! **Merci beaucoup**!" Tamaki said with a grateful smile.

"**Non probleme**!"

"Tamaki, could you translate for me?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, first I asked him if he spoke French. He said, 'oui, monsieur', which means 'yes, sir'. I told him if he drove right now that I'd tell him where to go. Speaking of which…" Tamaki began speaking in French again. "Excuse me."

"Oui?" The driver answered.

"Take us to the Shore Club South Beach hotel, **plais**," Tamaki instructed.

"Bon!" The cab driver turned in the direction of the hotel.

"Now, back to the translations…" Tamaki began when he started talking to Haruhi again. "When the driver said 'bon', he means 'okay'. 'Merci beaucoup' means 'thank you very much'. 'Non probleme' means 'no problem' and 'plais' means 'please'."

"Oh, alright." Haruhi started getting sleepy and yawned.

"Tired?" Tamaki chuckled.

"It's been a long day," she admitted and rested her head on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Should we go straight to bed when we get to the hotel?"

"No, I can make it," Haruhi whispered drowsily. "Or you could stay awake if you want." Her eyelids got heavy and they'd soon closed on her.

"Haruhi? You awake?" Tamaki asked as he touched her arm with his free hand. She didn't answer and he chuckled a little. He smiled lovingly and bent down to kiss her head, and then laid her down, positioning her head on his lap. "This is more relaxing."

"You love her a lot," the cab driver stated in French.

"Oui, I do," Tamaki answered kindly.

"How long have you been with each other?"

Tamaki took some time before answering and he smiled thoughtfully. "Two years."

End of Chapter 3

* * *

This is MetallicBlueFrog, here to say: "Thank you for reading!" ^-^

Please review and use constructive criticism! It's very much appreciated. Thank you! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HEY HEY!!! This is MetallicBlueFrog! This chapter... Well... it has fluff. And Haruhi gets really out of character. That's all I have for ya'll! Enjoy!

R&R please! ^^

* * *

Chapter 4

Haruhi awoke the next morning to see a beautiful head of golden hair resting on the side of her… bed? She took a quick scan around the room and realized she was in hers and Tamaki's shared hotel room. She looked back at Tamaki- who was only wearing pajama bottoms- and smiled.

_The last thing I remember was being chased by four creepy guys and hailing a taxi,_ Haruhi recalled. _Then, I fell asleep… on Tamaki's shoulder. He must have carried me all the way up here. I feel kind of bad that I fell asleep on our date, but it was pretty much over when those guys chased us._

She slowly got up from her bed and saw that she still had her clothes on. Taking that as a good sign that Tamaki hadn't tried to change her clothes, she got her bathroom bag and clean clothes from her suitcase and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. With Tamaki asleep, this was probably the best chance she'd get to shower.

When she was done, she thought she heard Tamaki make a noise. Wondering if he was still asleep, Haruhi wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door to peek into the main room. But she saw that he was sitting on the floor against the wall across from the bathroom… and immediately forgot she was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Tamaki?" She questioned and studied at him curiously.

"Ah, Haruhi, you're done! I got a little worried when I woke up and didn't see you in your bed," he said as he stood up.

"Why were you worried?" She looked up at him with a blank stare.

"I was instantly thinking the worst. Either someone snuck in and kidnapped you, or you'd jumped out the window in your sleep. And everything else in between. Then, I realized that the window would've been left open in any situation I thought of. Also, the running shower tipped me off that you were fine."

Haruhi sweat-dropped. "I'm flattered you were worried about me, but don't automatically assume the worst. Besides, as you can see, I'm fine."

"I know, but I just… I just love you so much… I can't help but to be that worried especially when it comes to you." Tamaki stepped forward and wrapped her into a warm embrace. "You smell good," he stated after he released her. "Like coconut."

Haruhi blushed and looked away. "I-it's my shampoo." She stuck a bit of hair behind her ear.

Tamaki smiled as he lifted his hand to her chin and turned her head to look at him. "Kiss me."

"What?"

Without another word, Tamaki met Haruhi's lips with his. He moved from her lips, down her neck, and across her collarbone. Every kiss made Haruhi gasp and moan. She felt as

though her knees would give out on her. Suddenly, Tamaki quit kissing her.

"Don't stop!" She panicked breathlessly and tried to reach for his lips with hers.

"No. I was getting too carried away. It would've gone a lot further if I hadn't found the will to stop. We aren't going to do anything more unless you say you're ready and I'm sure you're not."

"Are _you_ ready?"

Tamaki grew a massive blush on his face and his voice cracked when he talked. "N-no… Not really…" He twiddled his thumbs together like a guilty child playing innocent.

"Oh." Haruhi decided not to say anything more, afraid she'd embarrass him any further.

That's when Tamaki finally realized that Haruhi was standing there, clad in only a towel. He blushed ten times more- if that were possible. "Um… H-Haruhi?"

"Yeah? Hey what's wrong?"

"D-did you realize th-that you were wearing nothing m-more than a t-t-towel?" His voice continued to crack.

It took a second for Haruhi to register what he was saying. She looked down and saw the towel hanging rather loosely. "GAAH! Why didn't you say something sooner?!"

"I'm sorry! I would've, but I just now noticed!"

Haruhi squeaked as she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. She came back out in capris and a yellow tank top. "I can't believe that happened."

To Tamaki, her voice sounded cold and bitter, so naturally, she thought he was mad at him. "Haruhi, you're not angry with me, are you?" He whined. His blush was gone by this time.

She gave him a confused look. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well… I thought that you were mad at me for not telling you that you were…" He trailed off, too embarrassed to say what she was wearing.

Haruhi quirked a smile and started laughing. "No, I'm not angry! It was just unexpected that I walked out in only a towel. I entirely forgot I was wearing it and I just got really embarrassed when you told me. I'm just thankful I didn't come out completely naked!"

Tamaki scratched the back of his head. "I would've noticed that right away." His blush reappeared a little.

"Yeah…" Haruhi wrapped her arms around herself, feeling self-conscious now.

Tamaki noticed this and decided to talk about something to take her mind off of it. "Hey, now that we're a couple, are you going to keep attending Ouran as a boy?"

"What?"

"Well, you've already paid off your debt, so you don't _have_ to stay at the Host Club. I thought since you and I are together, we could go around the school as a couple. I would like it if you could wear the girls' uniform."

"You mean that yellow dress?"

"Yeah, you've worn it before. And you looked beautiful."

"But I told you that I loved the Host Club. I can't stop hanging out with you guys just because we're together."

_It's working! She's already forgotten about the towel incident,_ Tamaki thought victoriously. "We could make you co-manager. Or we could demote Renge to co-manager and you can be manager."

"I don't think Renge will go for it. But I don't think I mind being co-manager."

"Y-you actually like the idea?"

"If it means I can hang out with everyone, sure!" Haruhi accidentally made her 'cute' face.

Tamaki trapped her in a bear hug. "Oh, Haruhi! You're too CUTE! I love that face! It's so cute!" He swung her around the room.

"Tamaki put me down!" She yelled. _Where's Mori-senpai when you need him?_ Haruhi thought.

"Sorry, Princess. I couldn't help myself," Tamaki apologized as he sat Haruhi on his bed.

Haruhi blushed a little and looked down.

"I also can't help it when I do this." Tamaki bent down and kissed her, slipping his tongue through her subconsciously open mouth.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she opened her mouth more. Tamaki took full advantage of her mouth, tasting and savoring what ever his tongue touched. Haruhi kissed back savagely and laid her hand on the back of his head while resting her other hand on his forearm. Tamaki gently pushed Haruhi down on her back and kneeled on the bed, knees on either side of her hips. Then, he suddenly stopped.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi questioned.

He pulled back and smiled hopelessly at himself. "I… I let myself get carried away again. I need to be more responsible with you." It was silent for a while before he continued. "Love and lust; two very confusing emotions. I'm not sure which my true feeling for you is. I love everything about you and I find you so unbelievably irresistible. I want you so much. Aching… I can't seem to get enough."

Haruhi stared at him in amazement. "I'm ready," she whispered suddenly.

Tamaki shot his eyes to hers, looking for certainty. "You're sure?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"B-but… I'm not so sure I'm…"

"You're ready too. From what you just said, I know you're ready." Haruhi paused. "But if you think you're not, then we don't have to do anythi-"

"No, you're right! I am… ready," he said.

Haruhi knew he was lying, so she decided to play along. "Okay, in that case…" She encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. His eyes enlarged and he started panicking on the inside. "Come on, Prince Tamaki," she whispered seductively against his lips, causing faint vibration. "What are you waiting for?"

Tamaki whimpered. "Alright! I admit it! I was lying. I'm not ready." He hung his head in shame. The next thing he heard was Haruhi's laughing. "You're… laughing?" He asked when he looked up at her incredulously.

"Well… yeah! What would you have done if I'd taken it further?"

"You mean you were tricking me?"

"No, not tricking. I was just playing along until you admitted you were lying. It sure didn't take long!" She laughed a little more.

"Oh. But-"

"Tamaki, I wasn't going to do it if you weren't ready. Since you're not, we should wait. Besides, my mom always told me to wait until marriage. I want to wait until then."

Tamaki stared at her and finally got off the bed, his back to her. "You were never going to do it even if we both were ready. You want to make your mother happy, so there's no way you would've gone through with it."

"You're right. I love my mom so much and I want to be a daughter she can be proud of."

"She is proud of you." He turned around. "And so am I." Tamaki flicked her hair and smiled lovingly.

Haruhi returned the smile. "You know… In many ways, you are like my dad."

"Huh?"

"You both act the same way around me. Hugging me all the time, telling me how cute I am, and caring so much for me… Your personalities are exactly alike. But I love both of you in very different ways. There's something about you that I don't at all find fatherly."

"What's that?"

"Hm… Not sure," she shrugged. "I just know that I'm _in_ love with you."

"Haruhi… You make me so happy." Tamaki abruptly grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the bed, into his arms, and smelled her hair. They stayed that way until Tamaki felt hungry. "Hey, why don't you order breakfast for us while I take a shower?"

"Sure."

Tamaki kissed the top of her head, grabbed his clothes, and went to the bathroom. In the meantime, Haruhi called for room service. When Tamaki was done in the shower, he came out in a pair of jeans and no shirt.

"Um… Where's your shirt?" Haruhi asked when she saw him.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot to get one."

Haruhi giggled at him. "Why don't you put one on now?"

Tamaki looked at himself and shrugged. "I'm good."

Haruhi got up from her bed, picked a shirt from his suitcase, and threw it at him. "Put it on."

He obediently put it on and sat on his bed. "What are we having for breakfast?"

She pretended she didn't hear him.

"Haruhi?"

"Mmmm… I don't know!" She sang and gave him a wide grin.

Tamaki only smiled at her and lied back. Haruhi took this opportunity to quietly get off her bed, sneak around to his bed- standing in front of his head- and bent down to nip at his nose. He shot up and spun around to be bitten on the ear by his princess.

"Ouch. That kinda hurt," he stated as he rubbed his nose, and then massaged his ear.

Haruhi stuck her tongue out at him and ran back to her bed to jump on it. Tamaki looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on Tamaki! Jump with me!" She invited, holding out a hand as she continued jumping.

He stood up and put his hands on his hips. "I never thought I'd see the day when Haruhi Fujioka would jump on a bed." She grinned wider and he got on her bed to jump with her.

"Isn't this fun? I don't have a Western bed at home, so I can't exactly jump on it. I've always wanted to try it."

"I have to admit, it is fun. Even though I have a Western bed, I've never jumped it."

"Even when you were little?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

They heard a knock at the door and someone saying "Room service!" through the door. Haruhi jumped from her bed, onto Tamaki's- making him panic for a second- and jumped to the door, making an impressive landing.

"Hello!" The bellboy greeted once she opened the door.

"Hi."

"Here's your breakfast. Enjoy!" The bellboy started to leave.

"Wait! What about a tip?"

"That's alright! Someone as cute as you shouldn't have to tip me. Good bye now!" With that, he left.

"Mm… This smells good! I can't wait to dig in!" She exclaimed. She didn't hear the last thing the bellboy had said. "Come on, Tamaki! Let's eat!"

"Haruhi?" He asked in concern. "Didn't you hear what that young man said?"

"Huh-uh!" She started stuffing her mouth.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow at her reaction and following actions. "Well, I'm worried. He flirted with you just like Manabe did. He said you were cute. He's not wrong, but only your father and I should be calling you cute." He found his food and began to eat.

"You're just paranoid from last time," Haruhi said through a mouthful of food and kept eating.

"I'm not paranoid. I'm just looking out for my princess- who's not acting like one at the moment." _Haruhi… What's wrong? You're acting unusually… hyper,_ Tamaki thought. _What's got you in such a good mood? You're always so reserved and quiet. Did I do something?_

As Tamaki pondered this, Haruhi was already done with her breakfast and in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. Her cell phone rang and Haruhi asked him to pick it up for her.

"Hello?" He questioned when he answered. … "Kaoru? Why are you calling Haruhi?" … "You couldn't call me for that?!" … Tamaki fell on the floor and was up as soon as he'd fallen. "Why didn't you want to talk to me?" … "She's brushing her teeth." There was slight silence on the other end. … "Nothing! We just ate breakfast!" … "Huh? Told her what?" … "Oh! Um… no…" He lied. … "I don't know!" Haruhi came out of the

bathroom right then. "Oh, look, it's Haruhi! Here Haruhi, it's Kaoru! Bye Kaoru!" Tamaki pushed the phone to Haruhi's ear and went to the bathroom to brush his own teeth.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi questioned. … "Yeah, I know." … "Italy? I don't know." … "Well, I kinda like it here. Why don't you guys just come to America?" … "Oh. That's too bad. I guess we'll just see each other when school starts again. That reminds me! Tamaki said he'd make me co-manager for the Host Club." … "Well, since I don't have a debt to pay anymore, he said I could do that. I think he just doesn't want me to entertain girls anymore." … "I know I'm a girl. That's the whole point." … "Okay, what does he have to say?" … "Hi, Hikaru." … "What is it?" … "You… what?"

End of Chapter 4

* * *

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahahahahhaaahaha!!! Am I evil or what? That's the best cliff-hanger I've done so far! (Out of all my stories that is.) Haha! Just wait till you read what Hikaru said! ^-^

Please review and use constructive criticism! It's very much appreciated. Thank you! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HEY HEY!!! This is MetallicBlueFrog! This chapter is so sad! I almost can't believe I wrote this. Don't worry though! It turns out good in the end. Enjoy!

R&R please! ^^

* * *

Chapter 5

Three hours have passed since Haruhi talked to Hikaru and she was still pacing. Tamaki, sitting on his bed, watched Haruhi slowly walk back and forth from the door to the window. Her arms wrapped around her midsection and she carried a very serious- and very confused- expression on her face. Tamaki is concerned and getting impatient with her.

"Haruhi," he whined, "this is the twentieth time I'm asking. What did Hikaru say?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she paced faster.

"You're going to run a groove into the floor. Why don't you sit down?"

As if on cue, Haruhi tripped over her feet and fell to the ground- lying still after making contact.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled. He immediately went to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She said absentmindedly.

Tamaki picked her up and laid her on her bed. He decided to get a cold, wet washcloth and wring it on Haruhi's face.

She directly shook it off and- sitting up- stared irritably at him. "What the hell was that for, Tamaki?!"

"I've been asking you for the past three and a half hours what Hikaru said to you and you won't answer me!" Not liking that he was yelling at her, he took a deep breath to calm down and softened his voice. "Would you please tell me what he said?"

Haruhi's attitude changed to that of being nervous. "You know what? I just realized that it's really no big deal! I'm probably just blowing it a little out of proportion because it shocked me so much. There's absolutely nothing to worry about!" She gave an embarrassed chuckle.

Tamaki gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Yeah, it's nothing," she repeated.

He blinked once, stared incredulously at her, and blinked again. "Then, just tell me what he said," he said finally.

"Um… Well, it turns out," she began slowly, looking puzzled, "that Hikaru likes me too."

Tamaki knew he shouldn't be surprised, but he was and found himself fighting the urge to enter a wrath. His hands balled into tight fists and his teeth clenched hard, as if trying to bite through thick leather. Haruhi saw this and worried that he might track Hikaru down and kill him. She concluded to attempt at calming him down.

"Tamaki, don't get angry at something so stupid."

"This is stupid?" He hissed shakily and menacingly. He squeezed his eyes shut so hard that he began seeing spots behind his eyelids. He gritted through his teeth, "Having those kind of feelings for _you_… is stupid? Wanting the same woman I have… is stupid?!" He paused for a little longer than Haruhi liked.

Inhaling deeply, he continued and unclenched his teeth. "Excuse me for thinking that it was okay to feel protective over my _girlfriend_. Excuse me for believing a friend of mine was betraying me," he whispered sarcastically. "I'm sorry that I'm the most stupid one of our friends!" He yelled haughtily and ran out of the hotel.

Haruhi remained on her bed, staring where Tamaki had just been standing. "What?" She questioned to herself five minutes after Tamaki fled out of the room. "But I…" Without another thought, leapt off her bed and was out the door as quick as Tamaki had left.

She ran in the first direction her mind pulled her in and kept running. Alleys, stores, restaurants, trees, and the park flew past her in a blur. Her legs started to ache, but she didn't stop. She wanted to make things better. She wanted to see him again and kiss him out of his rage.

_You're not stupid, _she thought compassionately.

Meanwhile, Tamaki had stopped at the park, slowly circling it. _Who does Hikaru think he is?! He got Haruhi and me together, and now he wants to take her away from me? Like hell he will. No way!_ Tamaki thought cynically. He walked around the park a couple more times and decided that he'd cleared his head enough and started back for the hotel, worried that Haruhi wouldn't want to speak to him for the rest of the day.

Tamaki finally arrived at his hotel room and found the door open a little. Trying not to think the worst he thought she was just as mad as he was- if not, angrier- and stormed out as well, forgetting to close and lock the door. He retired to his bed and turned on the TV, planning to watch it until Haruhi would come back. Exhausted from angry running, his eyes gave up on him and he fell asleep.

Four hours later, Tamaki woke up and looked at the TV. It was still on, meaning Haruhi either returned, started watching whatever was on, and then went to the bathroom during commercials- not having come back into the room yet- or what he feared: she hasn't come back. Frantically pulling out his cell phone, he checked the time. It was 6:20. How could she not be back yet?

"Haruhi?" He called. There was no answer. He got up and tried the bathroom, but it was empty. That's when he knew something was horribly wrong. She would've been back by now. His nerves got the better of him, so he turned off the TV and rushed out of the hotel again.

Tamaki began retracing his steps. Little did he know, he was retracing Haruhi's steps as well. He wasn't running as hard as he thought, since his legs were still sore from earlier, so when he passed by an alley, he saw a leg. Curiosity getting the better of him- as it always did- he halted with a jerk of his body. He walked up to the leg and as he got closer, he saw a mess of short, brunette hair and what appeared to be a girl's body. A _naked_ girl's body. A possibly _dead_ and naked girl's body.

Tamaki was now standing in front of the body and realized that the possibly dead and naked girl's body… was Haruhi. There she was, bloody and bruised. He fell to his knees and kept staring at her through somber, azure eyes.

"Haruhi?" He whispered. "No…" He reached out and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry… Haruhi." He started weeping silently and squeezed her closer to his body. _It wouldn't do any good to take her to the hospital,_ he thought. _Who would understand me? They'd probably think I was the one who did this to her. If I remember correctly, there's a first aid kit in the hotel room. We should be fine with that._

Having made up his mind, Tamaki found Haruhi's clothes- albeit, her capris were the only article of clothing that were still in one piece- and took of his shirt off for her to wear. Smiling lovingly, he gingerly picked her up and sprinted for the hotel. He noticed that he was getting weird looks, but he didn't care. Taking care of Haruhi was the only thing he cared about.

He got to the hotel in five minutes- which was almost impossible, considering the distance of two miles, plus the added weight of Haruhi- and laid her down on her bed. He went to the bathroom and found the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," he whispered nervously. "But I have to remove the clothes to tend to your wounds. Please don't be angry with me."

Tamaki hesitantly started taking off the clothes and cleaned and bandaged her injuries. One lesion was on one of her breasts and he couldn't help feel awkward while cleaning and bandaging it. He sat her up to make sure she had no abrasions on her back and found three- to his dismay. When he was done sponge-bathing her and patching her up, he kissed the top of her forehead at the hairline.

"I promise, Haruhi, I won't ever let this happen to you again. I'll never leave you again."

To seal his promise, Tamaki trailed kisses from Haruhi's hairline straight down her face- lingering on her lips, past her chin, down her neck, down her chest- kissing the valley between her breasts. He carried on the kissing down her stomach and finished by kissing the most private part of her body.

"Sleep well, my princess." He kissed her forehead again and found an oversized shirt in her suitcase and dressed her in it. "I don't feel too right putting her panties on for her," he said to himself. _Even though I just kissed the most virginal part of her body,_ he thought and winced at the thought of what she would do if she knew he'd done something so dishonest.

Tamaki watched his beloved sleep for hours. The TV was never turned back on, his bed still hadn't been used in a while, he never put his shirt back on, and Haruhi hadn't once woken up- or moved for that matter. He was starting to worry. He'd been watching her the whole time and nothing happened.

One more hour passed by before Tamaki finally decided to go to the bathroom. While he was in there, he dressed in his pajama bottoms and brushed his teeth. When he came out, the first thing he noticed was that Haruhi wasn't in her bed where he knew he left her.

Panicking, he ran around the corner of the hallway and found her lying face-down by the door. "Haruhi?" He questioned as he approached her.

She moved and slowly pushed herself up. Her head strained to rise up and she looked up at Tamaki with hurt full in her eyes. He looked at her and started crying for her pain. She could barely lift her head and keep her eyes open. _The creeps who did this to her must have done a lot more damage than I thought,_ Tamaki determined.

She managed to sputter, "T-Tama-…-ki…" Her head dropped, but she kept herself up.

"Don't try to speak," Tamaki cooed. He dried his eyes and picked her up.

"No… p-put me… down. I can… d-do it on…" Haruhi tried to say. She fell asleep before she could finish or do anything else. Her voice was weak and tired. Tamaki had never heard her speak this way before and it made his blood run cold just hearing it.

"Haruhi… Please… be okay. I love you so much," he whispered. "I'll get those guys. If it's the last thing I do, I'll get them." He placed her tenderly on her bed and draped the sheets over her small, fragile body.

Tamaki went to bed and tried to go to sleep, but nothing was happening. He was exhausted and worn out from the day, but he couldn't relax. He turned his head to the girl in the bed next to him. Thinking he might be able to rest better if he was closer to her, Tamaki got out of his bed and knelt down beside Haruhi's bed, resting his arms on the bed and his head on his arms. He was asleep within seconds.

Five hours later that night, Tamaki woke up from a nightmare. He quickly looked to Haruhi and saw that she remained there; asleep. Relieved and satisfied that she was safe, he got up to wash his face.

When he came out of the bathroom, Haruhi was sitting by the wall parallel to the bathroom. Her knees were up against her chest, her arms encircled her legs, and her head was resting on her knees.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned.

Haruhi's reply was muffled, but still heard. "I-I couldn't feel you next to me." Her voice retained the weakness it had before.

"Oh… Well, I'm here. I haven't left you," Tamaki soothed and kneeled down in front of her. He placed a hand on her head. "I promise… I will never leave you again. No matter what's happening, I won't ever leave." He leaned forward and kissed her head.

Haruhi lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes held the same pain Tamaki had seen before. "You promise?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes." He smiled warmly and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Why don't you go back to bed? You need your rest and you can hardly lift your head."

"But… I-I wanna stay up with you. I wanna talk and… uh…" Her head dropped, not able to keep it up anymore.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm sorry… Tamaki. I can't raise my head."

"It's okay, Princess. Don't push yourself."

"But… I-I want to see you."

"Well, I can help you there, my darling Haruhi." Tamaki scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bed.

"No… not my bed," she rejected. "Your bed."

"Huh? Why my bed?"

"I want to feel you in my sleep. I want to know… that you're right there… right next to me. I want to know… that I'm safe."

Tamaki's expression warmed and he smiled. "Okay." He laid her down on his bed and covered her up. "Are you comfortable?"

"Not yet. You have to… get in… too. Please…"

"By 'in'… do you mean under the covers… with you?" Tamaki asked nervously.

"Mm-hm."

"Uh… I don't really feel… at ease doing that. It was one thing when you asked me to sleep with you the first time. It's another thing that you want me to sleep with you under the covers."

"But… you're always saying that you… want to do… those sorts of things with me. Why not now?"

"Because… that was how I had my fun with you. The twins dressed you up and I blabbed out fantasies to you. Now that we're a couple, I don't feel too comfortable doing that anymore."

"Oh…" Haruhi's eyes saddened.

Noticing her expression, Tamaki sighed and gave in. "Alright. I'll… do it. But only for tonight, okay?" He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her on either side of her waist, crossing his hands at his wrists just below her breasts.

Haruhi smiled as much as she could. "Thank you, my… prince…" She fell asleep right then.

Tamaki smiled at her and whispered, "My adorable princess!" before falling asleep as well.

The night passed by and at seven o'clock, Tamaki awoke to the sunrise. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to gather focus. Right in front of him was a full head of brunette hair. He smiled and inhaled her sweet scent.

Remembering she wanted to feel him in her sleep, he made no attempts to get up. He, instead, lightly squeezed her- spooning to her small form- and nuzzled her short locks. Closing his eyes, he thought about their week together. He realized it had been one tragic incident after the other.

First, there was a thunderstorm. It wasn't that bad, but Haruhi was scared stiff. Next thing, that Manabe guy attempts to rape her. It was a good thing he turned out to be a good guy anyway because Tamaki would've torn him to shreds. Then, they get chased by these guys during their first date together. And the worst thing that happened was Hikaru telling Haruhi that he loves her as well. That wasn't bad, but it made Tamaki so angry that he left the room. Haruhi followed him out and ended up getting raped as the result.

Why hadn't this week gone well? The only good that came out of it was them getting together. What was wrong with them that bad things repeatedly occurred? Was it going to end? Maybe they should leave before something else happens. There was no way Tamaki was going to let anything else happen to his precious Haruhi. But before they left, he'd need to find out who the mongrels were that hurt his princess. No one was going to sexually harass a lady and get away with it, especially when the lady is his!

Suddenly, Haruhi started to stir and turned over in Tamaki's hold. When he saw her eyes, they didn't look as tired anymore. She looked more… rejuvenated. She didn't look as weak as she had. He was happy. His princess was back!

Then, Haruhi slowly opened her eyes. She immediately saw Tamaki's warm smile and felt completely safe. Smiling, she snuggled closer to him and she mumbled out, "My prince stayed with me."

"Yes, he did," Tamaki whispered and squeezed her tighter.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

What did you think of that? The ending could be better, but it works for me. I can't wait to see what else will happen! How about you? Haha! Jk! I love this story it's my second favorite story I've written. I shall be back with chapter 6 in a week or two! Thank you for the reviews! ^-^

Please review and use constructive criticism! It's very much appreciated. Thank you! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Boom baby! I'm back! Hahaha! Here it is! The chappie ya'll have been waitin' for! ENJOY!!! ^^

* * *

Chapter 6

Five minutes after Haruhi had woken up, Tamaki got up to go to the bathroom- having to drag Haruhi with him. She waited by the wall outside the bathroom; knees to chest, arms encircling legs, and head on knees. She was still wearing nothing but the oversized shirt Tamaki had dressed her in. Never had she noticed her own lack of underwear. Tamaki came out of the bathroom- dressed and presentable- and smiled at his Haruhi.

"You know you don't have to wait for me," he informed lightly. His smile turned warm.

"I know… I just want to… make sure I'm safe," she reminded as she slowly lifted her head.

"You are safe. I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again. So never worry."

"Are you sure?" Worry was written all over her face, along with the receding pain.

"Absolutely. I'm never leaving you again." Tamaki's smile was assuring and bright.

Haruhi felt the overstressed honesty emanating from him and decided to trust it with all her heart. "Okay." Her worried gaze altered to the biggest smile she could muster.

Tamaki chuckled. "You're so adorable, Princess!"

Finding the strength to get up, Haruhi hugged her prince and got on her tip-toes to reach for a kiss. Tamaki picked her up for better leverage. Haruhi giggled at the new position and continued the lip war. Carrying her, Tamaki clumsily found his way to her bed and collapsed on the springy mattress. Remembering the earlier incident from the day before, Tamaki abruptly shot his head up and pushed himself off of her, thinking he'd hurt her.

"I'm sorry Haruhi! I forgot your pain and couldn't resist-"

"It's okay. I never complained," Haruhi insisted.

_Same old Haruhi,_ Tamaki thought, relieved. _Even when she's weak from being raped, she still acts indifferent._ They carried on and soon, started entangling their tongues.

Haruhi subconsciously arched her back into the kiss, gasping at the pleasure. Tamaki refrained his hands from wandering anywhere other than her head and shoulders. They got passionate. The fire was rising high in their bodies and they felt as though they might burst from the heat. Or melt.

Finally running out of breath, the two break and Tamaki collapses next to Haruhi. "Haruhi, did I ever tell you not to scare me like that again?"

"Well, it's not my fault," she responded flatly in her weak voice.

"Do you know who did that to you?" Tamaki asked softly.

"I think… I'm pretty sure it was those guys we saw in the park."

"If I ever get my hands on those… those lowlifes… I swear…" Tamaki clenched his teeth and balled his fists at the pure thought of the things they did to his princess.

"Tamaki, please, calm down. This behavior doesn't suit you." Haruhi placed a hand on his face and stroked his cheek to soothe him.

He immediately loosened up at her touch and his face relaxed. "At least we know what those punks look like. Haruhi, do you know how to speak English?"

"A little. Why?"

"We'll have to find the police station before we leave. We should at least turn in their identified features. Let's see… there were four of them. One was really big and bald, another was thin with long wavy hair, and the other was sort of short and had squinty eyes. I couldn't see the last one very well."

"We'll have to be more specific than that. And they'll be drawing the descriptions so we can tell them how to draw each feature."

"You know a lot about this," Tamaki observed.

"You don't?" Haruhi questioned incredulously.

"Not really. I just know that we can report to the police and give descriptions. I didn't know they had artists to draw what you describe."

"They're called sketch artists. I can't believe you never knew that stuff."

"Well, pushing that aside, how are you feeling? You seem stronger than you were last night. You look more rejuvenated."

"Mmm, I'm feeling much better, thanks." That's when she realized an odd draft under her shirt. "Oh! God! I'm naked under my shirt! Why am I naked under my shirt?!" She screeched.

"Well, you see Haruhi… When I found you… you were naked and unconscious and the only clothing that wasn't torn to shreds was your capris. So to cover you, I put your capris back on and took off my shirt for you to wear and carried you all the way back here. I would've taken you straight to the hospital, but because of my lack of the English language, I assumed that they wouldn't understand me and that they'd think I was the one who did this to you.

"When I got us back here, I laid you on your bed and… and removed the clothes to wash and bandage you up. Then, I found this shirt in your suitcase and dressed you in it. I didn't have the heart to put, um… panties on you. It didn't feel too right," he explained rapidly, stammering at points. He quickly added, "Please forgive me!"

"Well…" Haruhi was pretty speechless. _I don't know whether to feel violated or thankful for him finding me and nursing me back to health. It's kinda disturbing to think about him seeing me naked. Ugh, the twins would definitely take advantage of that. I guess it's __better to have Tamaki as my boyfriend to see me naked than the rest of the Host Club. Honey's too immature, Kyouya would pretend he never saw anything- meanwhile burning it into his mind and calculating… things, and Mori would immediately turn away and actually blush furiously. I'm too scared to think of what Hikaru and Kaoru would do._

"Haruhi?"

_I mean, they like dressing me up like a girl…_

"Haruhi!"

_And they're always holding on to me. I don't really mind it, but it's too much. Tamaki and I should tell them that we're together… and soon. Maybe they'll back off a little. Wonder what everyone else will say. Wonder what the students and teachers will say when they see that I'm really a girl. It'll be funny, for sure._

"Haruhi!"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? You totally spaced out for, like, five minutes," Tamaki informed.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about when we go back to school. But pushing that aside, what were we talking about?"

"Um, I saved you."

"Oh, yeah. Hmm… I guess I can't be mad at you. Your intentions were good and you didn't do anything to me, right?"

"Uh… n-no…" Tamaki lied. _How can I possibly tell her I kissed her down her body? I can't. She'll kill me! Worse… she'll never speak to me ever again!_ "Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about this week so far…"

"And?"

"It hasn't been that wonderful. Horrible things keep happening to us."

"It's just a coincidence," Haruhi shrugged.

"Yes… A lot of horrible coincidences! The thunderstorm, Manabe, Hikaru, and you got raped!"

"Come on, Tamaki!" Haruhi chuckled. "They can't get worse than that."

"Don't say that! Now that you said it, it'll probably happen!"

"Calm down. You're too superstitious."

Suddenly, dark clouds covered the sky above the hotel and immediately started raining. Lightning coursed through the gloom-filled sky and thunder sounded. Haruhi squeaked and huddled up on her bed. She rocked herself back and forth, hands covering her ears to drown out the loudness. Tamaki wrapped her in his arms and held her close to his body, putting a hand over her open ear.

Haruhi relaxed a little, but the booming of thunder still rang through her ears. She soon found that pressing her head hard against Tamaki's chest and listening to his heart beat helped a lot. They stayed this way for quite a while. The storm passed after another hour, but the couple didn't break. They'd fallen asleep.

The next day came brightly and shockingly. When they looked out the window, the sea was glistening and the sky was a magnificent blue. The palm trees were waving lightly in the breeze. The whole outside was sparkling. Maybe this was a good sign.

"So… still think I was being superstitious?"

"Hm. Good morning to you too."

"Hey, let's go home today," Tamaki suggested while stretching.

"Why today?" Haruhi yawned.

"Well, my father has already gone back by now and I'm getting home-sick."

"Actually, I am too. I'm sure Dad's worried about me."

"Great! Let's order some breakfast and get going!" Tamaki cheered.

"Sounds good to me. I'll call."

"B-but… you're always calling. Let me this time," he offered.

"Sorry Tamaki, but you have to be able to speak at least a little English to be able to order."

"Oh, fine. But I'm greeting the bellboy this time. You, my dear, will be taking a shower at that time, so no one's going to be seeing you except me. Why is it that every bellboy we have likes to check you out? Maybe you should just dress as a boy when he comes."

"Tamaki, are you getting jealous?"

"M-maybe! I-I just don't want some creep drooling all over you."

"Then, I guess I'll have to stay away from the twins, hm?"

"Yes, I guess you will."

"But how will I ever do that when we have the Host Club to think about?"

"Th-then… I'll sacrifice them!"

"I'm sure they won't mind that, but you forgot something."

"What?"

"We're in the same class."

"Oh… I did forget." Tamaki slumped his shoulders and pouted.

"I'm actually nervous about telling the school I'm a girl," Haruhi admitted, changing the subject. This successfully brought Tamaki out of his stupor.

"It'll be fine. There's only two ways they can react and since everyone thought so big of you as a boy, I'm sure they'll forgive you for hiding your identity and still think of you as a great person."

"Thanks Tamaki." Haruhi smiled. "Now, let's order breakfast. I'm starving!"

"Okay."

Haruhi called for room service while Tamaki took a quick shower. After Tamaki got out of the bathroom, Haruhi took her shower and came out smelling their breakfast. She got dressed and joined Tamaki to eat.

When they finished breakfast, they packed their bags and made sure the room was as they found it. They went downstairs to the lobby and checked out. Their flight was scheduled in thirty minutes and the airport was a mile from the hotel. They had time to stop by the police staion to give the descriptions of the men who, er... declothed Haruhi and explain what all had happned.

Deciding to take a cab instead of walking, they got there in five minutes and had some time before boarding, so they went gift shopping. The time came and they were soon on their way to Japan. Their flight was at least eighteen hours long and when they landed, they woke up to Haruhi's head lying on Tamaki's shoulder and Tamaki's head on top of Haruhi's head. Naturally, they had a mini freak-out and blushed over the incident- even though they well knew they'd already slept together, but they still made a big deal out of it.

A limo- Tamaki's, of course- was there to pick them up and take them home. They had a long talk about revealing Haruhi's secret to the school. Most of their conversation consisted of all the guys lining up to try to ask her out, but get beaten to death by Tamaki. Haruhi giggled at his jealousy and joked that she would flirt just to make them melt. Tamaki retorted by saying that she's not the type to flirt, though he'd like it if she flirted with _him_ more.

The conversation went on when they reached Haruhi's apartment where they found Kyouya talking to Haruhi's dad, Ranka.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

A/N: Tee hee! That's somewhat a cliffie! I wonder, what is Kyouya's business is with Haruhi's dad? Why aren't the other Host Club members with him? Haha! I guess we'll see in the next chapta! Matte ne everyone! =^^=


End file.
